La venganza de Tom
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: Lo que sucedería si Tom finalmente atrapase a Jerry.
1. Chapter 1

Una diabólica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tom al tiempo que imaginaba como es que los sesos de Jerry reventando y luego esparcidos por toda la cocina, mientras él los pisoteaba una y otra vez.

"Lamentablemente, semejante final sería excesivamente compasivo para aquella maldita rata..."suspiró Tom, al tiempo que iba recordando cada oportunidad en la que aquel pequeño ratón le había burlado de él:

El recuerdo de cada golpe, cada humillación que había tenido que sufrir a causa de ese miserable roedor iba incrementando el odio de su alma hasta límites insospechados, al punto que la mera sensación del dolor para Tom ya estaba plenamente asociada con el rostro de Jerry.

En más de una oportunidad, incluso, había considerado la posibilidad de suicidarse. De acabar de una vez por todas con la infeliz existencia que le había tocado llevar en esa casa, la misma que habría sido mucho más fácil y llevadera…De no haber sido por Jerry.

Sí, el maldito ratón lo había arruinado todo. Por su culpa, Tom había quedado mal con cada uno de sus dueños, siendo expulsado de cada una de las diferentes casas en las que había vivido a lo largo de su vida hasta ese momento.

Como una maldición, la miserable rata le había seguido, ocasionándole problemas a donde quiera que iba, convirtiendo de esa manera su vida en algo similar al infierno, o por lo menos a una terrible pesadilla de la cual él no podía escapar.

Ahora él ya no tenía ni siquiera un techo bajo el cual ampararse, quedando a merced del frío inclemente que azotaba sin piedad la región durante aquellos últimos días… ¡Oh, lo que él hubiera dado por la calidez de un hogar durante aquellos momentos! Y para empeorar la cosa, también le embargaba un hambre terrible, sintiendo Tom casi como si tuviera un agujero en el estómago.

"Ah… ¡Condenado frío!" se lamentó amargamente Tom, mientras caminaba sin rumbo a través de un sendero que se abría paso en medio de unos sembríos. "A veces siento como si el propio destino estuviese confabulado contra mí, arrastrándome siempre a la desgracia y el infortunio…"

Y luego, con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro, añadió en voz baja:

"No es el destino. No es la mala suerte. No, no…Fue Jerry. _Siempre fue Jerry_ … ¡Por esa maldita rata es que yo ahora tengo que sufrir todo esto! Pero algún día me las pagará… ¡Algún día me las pagarás todas juntas, Jerry!… ¡Juro que de ninguna manera permitiré que tu muerte sea rápida, sino que alargaré tu dolor al máximo!…Ya lo verás maldita, rata…Te haré sufrir hasta que desees estar muerto para ponerle fin a tu patética agonía…Pero yo no lo permitiré…No lo permitiré…No…"

De esa manera, todavía soñando despierto con su venganza, Tom continuó con su lastimera marcha, en busca de algún sitio en donde poder pasar la noche. Fue así como llegó hasta una tenebrosa casucha, la misma que parecía haber estado abandonada desde hacía varios años.

Luego de cerciorarse que no hubiese nadie allí, Tom se recostó sobre un destartalado y polvoriento sillón, desde el cual pudo apreciar claramente muchos de los objetos que habían quedado desperdigados en aquel lugar, siendo la mayor parte de estos una serie de herramientas oxidadas y algunos frascos vacíos. Un repugnante olor a moho y humedad impregnaba el ambiente, pero Tom no le dio la menor importancia, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Mientras dormía, soñó una vez más con matar al ratón Jerry…Valiéndose de sus garras, el grisáceo felino caído en desgracia le abría lentamente las entrañas a esa rata despreciable, para luego darle un vistazo de los propios órganos que le había extraído, los mismos que masticó y lamió con suma delectación…

"Ah, si ese sueño pudiera ser realidad… ¡Si tan sólo pudiera ser realidad!" Se lamentó Tom en sueños.

Fue entonces cuando un viento frío que se coló a través de uno de los vidrios rotos de la ventana despertó abruptamente al felino, produciéndole un terrible escalofrío en la espalda.

"Vaya…" Gruñó para sí mismo Tom. "¿Será que ya es hora de reanudar la marcha?"

A pesar de la oscuridad reinante en el lugar, el felino ya estaba listo para continuar su viaje hacia ningún sitio.

Sin embargo, antes de dejar la casucha, Tom creyó percibir un extraño sonido en las cercanías…Un sonido tan familiar como desagradable…

El sonido de los chillidos de Jerry.

"No puede ser…" pensó para sí un incrédulo Tom. "¿Será que estoy perdiendo la razón y estoy imaginándome cosas?"

No pasó mucho para que aquel sonido volviese a repetirse…Y esta vez Tom estaba seguro que no había sido su imaginación….

Guiándose por su fino sentido de la audición, Tom rastreó de forma rápida y sigilosa el origen de aquel sonido, dirigiéndose de esa manera hasta una derruida construcción de madera que en otro tiempo habría cumplido la función de gallinero.

Asomándose por un agujero de la pared, Tom alcanzó a reconocer las figuras de dos roedores…

Dos despreciables roedores que le habían hecho la vida imposible hasta ese momento…

Eran Jerry y Nibbles, las dos malditas ratas a quien Tom odiaba más que nada en el mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nibbles…Ya casi me había olvidado de ti, miserable roedor…" pensó Tom, lleno de furia, mientras contemplaba a través de un agujero en el gallinero como es que los dos roedores conversaban alegremente entre sí, mordisqueando alegremente la comida que habían conseguido robar de quien sabe dónde.

Tom sólo escuchó a medias su conversación, oyéndoles mencionar algo acerca de una campaña de desratización que había tenido lugar en la ciudad hace unos pocos días, obligándoles a abandonar las casas en las que ambos se habían hospedado.

Muchos roedores habían sido muertos en la campaña, pero Jerry y Nibbles habían conseguido escapar a tiempo, yendo a refugiarse al campo hasta que la crisis pasara. Ya se las arreglarían para sobrevivir durante esos días valiéndose de la comida que habían conseguido robar antes de su huida, y de no ser así, bien podrían valerse de lo que la naturaleza les ofreciese.

Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que Jerry había tenido que a vivir en el campo, y su experiencia sería más que suficiente para ayudar al pequeño Nibbles, a quien una vez más la suerte había traído a su lado.

"Descansa bien, Nibbles…" aconsejó Jerry a su joven compañero, luego de que ambos hubiesen consumido unas migajas de queso y pan que habían traído consigo de la gran y ahora lejana ciudad. "Mañana te enseñaré cómo y dónde buscar comida mientras tengamos que vivir en el campo…"

"Muy bien, señor Jerry…" replicó tímidamente Nibbles, percibiéndose algo de inquietud en su voz, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Jerry, quien de inmediato preguntó:

"¿Qué sucede, Nibbles? ¿Acaso estás preocupado por algo?"

"No es eso…" contestó el ratoncillo gris. "Es sólo que…Por un momento me pareció percibir en el ambiente un olor muy desagradable…Un olor como el de un animal peligroso…"

Por un momento Tom creyó haber sido descubierto, más en seguida Jerry tranquilizó a su pequeño compañero diciéndole lo siguiente:

"No te hagas ideas…Lo que debes haber percibido es el olor de la humedad…Todo este lugar está impregnando de él, y más aún en esta época del año…"

"Bueno…si usted lo dice, señor Jerry…" respondió Nibbles, cerrando sus ojillos. "Yo confío en usted."

Y luego de dar un sonoro bostezo, Nibbles añadió:

"Buenas noches, señor Jerry…"

"Buenas noches, Nibbles…" replicó el aludido, quien también se durmió en seguida.

Desde su escondite, Tom esperó unos segundos antes de reaccionar. Quería asegurarse de que sus futuras víctimas estuviesen profundamente dormidas antes de dar inicio a su arremetida, y para ello esperó a que los roedores empezasen a roncar, produciendo de esa manera un chillido ahogado, casi totalmente imperceptible, pero que no pudo ser ignorado por los finos oídos del felino, quien entonces se acercó de forma sigilosa a los dos ratones.

De haber sido otras las circunstancias, el olor a depredador de Tom habría delatado inmediatamente de su presencia a Jerry o a Nibbles, pero esa noche la suerte había jugado a favor del felino, siendo completamente disimulado su aroma natural gracias el desagradable hedor de humedad propio del destartalado sofá en el que había pasado la noche, permitiéndole de esa manera atrapar fácilmente al par de roedores que tanto odiaba, los mismos que seguían durmiendo profundamente en cuanto el gato gris les tuvo entre sus zarpas.

Ahora que sus dos odiados enemigos estaban completamente a su merced, Tom no perdió ni un solo segundo en llevar a cabo su terrible venganza, actuando con despiadada celeridad.

"Tú te llevarás la peor parte, maldita rata…" pensó para sus adentros Tom, dándole un fugaz vistazo a Jerry antes de llevar a cabo el horrendo crimen con el que tanto había soñado desde hacía varios días atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

"¡Despierte, señor Jerry! ¡Despierte por favor!" exclamó entonces una voz disforzada y burlona, semejante a la de un adulto que imita a un chiquillo.

"¿N-Nibbles?" inquirió Jerry, al tiempo que abría lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo repentinamente un terrible dolor en una de sus patas. "Qué… ¿Qué está sucediendo…?

Apenas si tuvo tiempo Jerry para completar aquella última frase, antes de darse cuenta de que tenía frente a sí a los amenazadores ojos esmeralda de Tom, en los cuales parecía haberse encendido un brillo de espeluznante perversidad, mientras mantenía su pata izquierda sobre el cuerpo de Jerry, impidiéndole de esa manera escapar.

"T…Tom…" balbuceó llenó de pánico Jerry, para luego descubrir con profundo horror que el dolor intenso que sentía en una de sus patas inferiores era debido a que el gato le había clavado una de sus garras, produciéndole de esa manera una herida que el felino no tardó en agrandar, al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una sádica sonrisa.

"¡Bastardo!" maldijo Jerry a su odiado enemigo, experimentando un intensísimo dolor en su carne desgarrada. Pero aun así el pequeño ratón decidió mostrarse desafiante ante Tom, profiriendo toda clase de insultos en su contra, ante los cuales el gato gris permaneció casi totalmente impasible. De hecho, la resistencia de su víctima parecía incluso divertirle, al punto que por unos segundos pareció como si estuviese a punto de romper a carcajadas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, maldito infeliz?" preguntó Jerry, tan lleno de ira que de haber sido otras las circunstancias le habría escupido a Tom en la cara. Y fue en ese momento en el cual se le ocurrió formular la siguiente interrogante:

"¿Dónde está Nibbles? ¿Qué has hecho con Nibbles, maldito bastardo?"

En aquel instante, la expresión de Tom no pudo ser más malévola.

"¿Hablas de tu amiguito Nibbles, Jerry?" replicó burlonamente el felino, esbozando una diabólica y enloquecida sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres verlo?"

"Si le has hecho algo, maldito, te aseguro que yo…"

"Ya he hecho muchas cosas…" añadió entonces Tom, con espeluznante frialdad. "Y lo hecho, hecho esta…"

Apartándose un poco, el felino dejó ver a Jerry que había sido de Nibbles: Sus restos despedazados yacían inertes en el suelo del gallinero, quedando a la vista sus huesos y corazón. La cabeza del roedor había sido separada de su diminuto cuerpo, en el cual podían apreciarse numerosas dentelladas. Y recién en ese momento Jerry se dio cuenta que alrededor de la boca de Tom todavía seguían habiendo unas cuantas manchitas de sangre.

"¡No! ¡Nibbles!" Chilló desesperadamente Jerry, al tiempo que abundantes lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos vidriosos e inyectados en sangre "¡Bastardo infeliz! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo semejante?"

"Si te sirve de consuelo, te diré que la pequeña ratita no sufrió…Al menos, eso creo yo…" repuso Tom, relamiéndose la sangre que todavía quedaba en su rostro. "Corté su cuellito con una de mis garras mientras dormía, y el pobre ni siquiera alcanzó a pegar un grito…Murió casi al instante, y yo estaba hambriento en aquellos instantes, así que ya te puedes imaginar lo que sucedió…"

El felino soltó entonces la carcajada más enfermiza que alguien pudiese imaginar, mientras que Jerry se sentía al borde de la locura, tratando de convencerse de que lo que estaba pasando en aquellos instantes no era más que una horrible pesadilla.

"Ojala hubieras podido ver su rostro en cuanto murió, querido Jerry…De hecho, todavía puedes verla...Mira, aquí tengo su linda cabecita…"

De esa manera, Tom le mostró a un totalmente desesperanzando Jerry la cabeza cercenada del ratoncillo gris, cuyos ojos todavía seguían espantosamente abiertos, acaso como en eterna contemplación de un horror indescriptible.

"¡Buenos días, señor Jerry!" Dijo Tom, imitando burlonamente la vocecilla de Nibbles, al tiempo que sostenía la cabeza en una de sus garras, acaso como si fuera un títere de dedo. "¡Si piensa que lo que me pasó a mí fue malo, es porque no tiene ni idea de lo que le va a pasar a usted!"

Jerry no respondió. La contemplación de su querido amigo muerto, quien para él era casi como un hijo adoptivo, a quien había fallado en proteger, le hizo todo deseo de vivir en aquellos instantes.

Finalmente, ante las insistentes y burlonas que Tom hacía usando a Nibbles como títere de dedo, Jerry simplemente contestó:

"Haz lo que quieras… ¿Crees que me importa ya lo que vayas a hacer conmigo? ¡Mátame de una vez, y termina ya con todo esto!"

Recién en aquel instante, Tom dejó de sonreír. Esta vez la comisura de sus labios se tornó en una mueca pérfida, de expresión tan maligna y despiadada que bien podría haber sido la de un demonio sediento de sangre.

"¿Matarte? ¿Crees que te mataría así de rápido después de todo lo que me has hecho sufrir, rata estúpida? Sí hiciera tal cosa, ¿En dónde estaría lo divertido?

Y echando desdeñosamente a un lado la cabeza de Nibbles, Tom hizo uso de su garra para abrir de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible el estómago de Jerry, quien no pudo evitar entonces proferir una serie de chillidos de agonía, mientras sus entrañas iban quedando a la vista poco a poco.

"Sucia rata…" dijo Tom, con voz llena de odio y desprecio. "Chilla todo lo que quieras. Así me gusta más…"

El sufrimiento tanto físico como emocional de Jerry por aquellos momentos era indescriptible, pero aun así alcanzó el ratón reunir algo de fuerza para proferir las siguientes palabras a su cruelmente abominable rival.

"¡Vete al infierno! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO, TOM!"

Y en seguida le escupió algo de sangre al ojo izquierdo del malvado felino, quien también en esta oportunidad permaneció inmutable, siendo esta su inmediata respuesta:

"Comparado con lo que te espera ratón, el infierno no será más que un mal chiste…"

Y de esa manera, con asesina rapidez, Tom hizo uso de otra de sus garras para abrir la superficie craneal de Jerry, rasgando de esa manera su piel hasta llegar al hueso, produciéndole al ratón el más horrible dolor que pudiese alguien concebir.

"Y ahora, rata…Mira lo que tengo aquí…"

En una de sus garras, Tom sostenía un cuajarón sanguinolento, el mismo que procedió a degustar con maligna delectación, justo frente a los ojos del agonizante Jerry, quien en esos instantes perdió la conciencia, cayendo en un febril sueño del cual ya no despertaría, mientras Tom seguía deleitándose en despedazar su cuerpo miembro por miembro, ajeno por completo al hecho de que su derrotado rival ya no era capaz de sentir nada en absoluto…


End file.
